


Supersonic

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Motorcycle Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>motorcycle!sex because OBVIOUSLY I would after that episode. Established Scallisaac relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supersonic

“Alright, I’m heading out” Melissa McCall shouted to her son as she came down the stairs. She peeked into the kitchen where Scott was washing dishes.

“Where’s Isaac?”

“Oh Allison took him out on the dirt bike. He wants to learn how to ride.”

Melissa’s eyebrows shot up.

“And…you’re ok with that?”

Scott flushes guiltily. Right. His mom still assumed he was pining after Allison. He hadn’t found the right time to tell her that not only had he and Allison gotten back together, but that Isaac was with them too. He had never been this happy,  being allowed to have these two people he loves so much, but he’d been putting off telling anyone, afraid that if he did the bubble would burst. So he just shrugged, picking up another dirty plate.

“Yeah I’m ok with it.”

His mom blinked at him, a curious look on her face, but didn’t say anything else about it. She grabbed her keys from the counter.

“Well, I’ll be back later tonight. Finish those dishes before you get up to anything else.”

“Yes ma’am.” Scott says with a laugh.

He dipped his hands back into the sudsy water and wondered where his boyfriend and girlfriend were.

\------------------------------------------

Allison pulled into the McCall’s garage on Scott’s bike, Isaac pressed against her back.

“That was fun,” Isaac said, his breath tickling her neck as she parked and they took off their helmets, “ Maybe next time you’ll actually let me drive a little bit.”

Allison smiled.

“Hey, driving around for five minutes in a school hallway is different than getting out on the road. If you’re gonna learn you should learn right.”

“I’ll admit, doing it this way does have certain perks.” Isaac murmured, one of his hands moving from her waist to run up her thigh.

Allison flushed. Riding with Isaac’s warm body behind her, his arms wrapped around her, along with the vibrations of the seat beneath her spread legs had succeeded in thoroughly…distracting her. Her skin tingled and she was wet underneath her jeans. She heard Isaac inhale deeply and knew he could smell her. His hand slipped higher, closer to where she desperately wanted it.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one enjoying myself.”

Allison laughed deeply until Isaac finally moved his hand, cupping her and teasing her through her jeans. He nuzzled into her hair and kissed his way down her neck. When he bit down lightly she bucked up against him. As he shifted behind her she could feel his arousal pressing against her ass.

“Where’s Scott?” he asked in a husky voice.

“Inside. Still doing chores I think.”

The hand not between Allison’s thighs moved from her hip and before Allison could say anything, Isaac had his phone out, holding it in front of them, ready to snap a picture. He used his other hand to undo the button and zip on Allison’s jeans and slipped his hand under her panties so he could touch her skin to skin. Allison gasped, feeling his warm, slender fingers against her.

“Let’s give him some incentive to finish.” Isaac said with a smirk. Allison heard the click as he snapped a picture of the two of them. He sent it to Scott, slipped his phone back into his pocket and then, thank god, went back to doing sinful things to her with his fingers.

The next minute she could swear she heard a breaking plate and muffled swearing coming from inside the house. She twisted to look at Isaac and they both giggled. She could still feel the laughter on his lips when she leant in to kiss him. His fingers trailed up and down her wet slit, then started to circle her clit. He moved his other hand underneath her shirt, stroking her sensitive sides and making his way up to her breast.  He cupped it, tugging at her nipple through her bra.  She was so close, she gripped the handlebars tight, pushing against both of his hands where they touched her. And then the door to the garage opened and Scott appeared.

His eyes widened as he saw them and a wave of arousal surged through her as she imagined what they must look like, her straddling the bike with Isaac’s hand between her legs as they kissed. The lust in Scott’s eyes sent her over the edge. She bucked her hips and moaned into against Isaac’s mouth.

For a moment all that could be heard was their heavy breathing and Allison’s small whimpers. Scott was the one who broke the silence.

“You two look like the sexiest thing ever, but I really want to suck Isaac’s cock and I don’t think that will work on the bike. Bed?”

They raced to Scott’s room as fast as three teenagers with ready access to an empty house and prospect of sex could. Which was very fast with occasional pauses for making out.

Allison shucked off her jeans and fell back on Scott’s bed still in a post orgasmic haze as she watched her boys strip each other bare between kisses. Isaac looked over at her slyly.

“Poor Allison’s tuckered out. How about we let her lay back and watch the show?” he asked, laying down beside her and pulled Scott with him. Scott gave a nod and then turned so he could straddle Isaac’s face while being able to lick the head of Isaac’s cock. Isaac gasped and took the hint, mimicking Scott’s actions. Allison felt her heartbeat pick up again, watching them, her eyes flicking between both of their mouths as they moved along the other’s cock. There was a beautiful slick rhythm to it and fuck it was hot, both of them with their legs spread wide, their hips rolling and thrusting. She knew what both their mouths felt like, knew that Scott’s tongue was gentle and playful, knew that Isaac’s lips were hot and desperate and made her feel possessed.  Allison reached a hand down to touch herself just as Isaac brought his thumb up to Scott’s hole, teasing it. She knew what they felt like too, knew that Isaac loved to use his fingers(as he’d just proven with her), knew what it felt like to be taken apart by a few dexterous flicks of his thumb. With a wet pop, Scott pulled off Isaac’s cock, and buried his face against Isaac’s thigh as he came.  Scott moved off Isaac and slumped beside him while he took Isaac’s hardness in hand and let him thrust into his fist.

“Isaac.”

Isaac turned to look at her, her head thrown back, biting her lip and he came into Scott’s hand. Scott smiled sweetly as he drew it out with a final few strokes. Allison felt Isaac’s hands roaming over her stomach, her hips as she followed them, her thighs clenching together.

They were a mess.  A sticky, sweating, lovely mess and none of them wanted to move for a very long time.

Eventually Scott stirred himself enough from where his head was pillowed next to Isaac’s hip.

“Next time _I’m_ taking you out so I can get the awesome bike sex.”

Neither Allison or Isaac objected to the idea.


End file.
